When a virtual appliance is deployed into a virtual computing environment, which in turn is implemented in a physical computing environment, the virtual appliance is configured according to available resources. When multiple virtual appliances are deployed, it may be difficult to determine which of the appliances are dependent on each other. If a configuration of any of the components of any of the virtual appliances is changed, this may break the entire setup. It is often difficult to isolate a component, or a change in a component, that is the cause of the failure. For example, if a host name or an Internet Protocol address of a virtual appliance database is changed, then the virtual appliance will stop functioning, as the virtual appliance is dependent on the location of the database. These kinds of changes can occur, for example, when a virtual machine is moved to a different physical computer, or the Internet Protocol address of a host server is changed. Manual debugging under such circumstances is difficult and time-consuming.